


【李知勋x你】去繁从简

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我喜欢吃草莓，草莓汁不行，草莓软糖不行。就像我爱你，长得像你的不行，脾气像你的也不行，总之不是你就不行。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】去繁从简

**Author's Note:**

> “我喜欢吃草莓，草莓汁不行，草莓软糖不行。  
> 就像我爱你，长得像你的不行，脾气像你的也不行，总之不是你就不行。”

01

我的李先生最近偏爱白色。

身上的v领毛衣是奶白色的，陶瓷杯子是冷调的瓷白色，手机壳是有毛衣纹的软壳，脸蛋也是透着淡粉的白色。

无论是什么样的白色，在他身上总是温柔的，这一点我永远坚信。

—因为他有着能把一切变得温柔的魔力。

“为什么这天气这么奇怪！我穿摇粒绒太热，穿衬衫又会着凉…”我又嘟着嘴在衣柜前挑着第二天要穿的衣服。

“我倒是觉得这温度降得刚刚好。”李知勋刷着手机给我来了一句。

“哪里刚好？”我伸手掐了掐他的胳膊。

“刚好你能来我这里蹭个抱抱，然后再偷一个吻。”

“…我偏不。”可能是糖吃多了也会嘴硬吧。

“外面十九度，我怀里三十七度，你没得选。”

—行吧，我承认。  
—糖是吃不腻的，尤其是李知勋这颗糖。

穿着白色毛衣的他环着我，像是被带着温度的雪团裹着，我忍不住蹭蹭他，结果被他低下头在耳朵往下一点的、脖颈以上的位置嘬了一口。

是最敏感的位置，淡粉色的印记随之漾开。

—“我不想独占鳌头，只想独占你。”

02

圣诞节又来了。

我的朋友圈又把圣诞节过成了情人节，虽然每年的风景都一样，嘴里还是习惯性吐槽：

“你看看，又有女孩子找到男朋友了。”

“晕，还有官宣结婚的。我朋友圈婚介所？”

“怎么还有秀戒指的？”

我嘴皮子简直翻得比李知勋正在打音游的手指还要快。

不知道什么时候，李知勋停下了打游戏的手，或许是手机没电了吧。他站起身拿走了我的手机，又往我手里塞了一个盒子。

—是好看的红色丝绒，包着金边的盒子。

“是什么？”我说着掰开了盒子。

—是一枚戒指，主钻被完美地切割成好看的菱形，周边还镶着碎钻。  
—星星点点，像是银河。

“娶你这件事，我随时待命。”李知勋乖乖地在我面前的毛绒毯子上坐下，满眼温柔地看着我。

“…你…你也太随意了！”我坚持嘴硬，又假装生气地把戒指盒丢给他。

李知勋看见我没有要和解的意思，连忙正色起来，又跑去换了一身正装，领带是我之前送他的礼物，袖扣也是确认心意那天一起挑的。

他理理衣服的褶子，又郑重地在我面前单膝下跪，眼睛闪着光芒。

“女朋友笔画太多，本着去繁从简的原则…

你愿意成为我的太太吗？”

—真的是又酷又可爱。

我笑着取过戒指戴上，又朝他努努嘴：“你的呢？”

他从口袋拿出一枚样式一样的戒指递给我：

“还请夫人替我戴上。”

03

“我想公子大概是江湖大盗吧。

只是轻轻一笑，小女整颗心便稳稳地落在公子那儿了。”


End file.
